Historia de una noche de navidad
by Maeda Ai
Summary: [[Heero & Relena]] .::LEMON::. Oneshot.... Felíz Navidad... la guerra terminó. Relena tiene un pequeño obsequio para Heero, pero el exsoldado no tiene nada que darle.... excepto su amor.


_**Historia de una noche de navidad.**_

Por: **Maeda Ai.**

* * *

Era un silencio agradable el que había tomado posesión de la mansión Darlian. Quizás el silencioso pero hermoso sonido del viento era lo único que adornaba el ambiente del lugar.

Fue una tranquila sombra la que recorrió fugazmente las largas escaleras que daban al segundo piso y los solitarios pasillos de este. Adentrándose en una de las habitaciones que estaban de tras de aquellas frías puertas de madera finamente tallada.

Viéndose atraída por el destello de las blancas estrellas que entraba por la enorme ventana, la figura humana perdió su mirada en el basto cielo negro plagado de lucecitas. Esto, sin imaginar que la sombra de otro individuo acababa de ingresar a la mansión; recorriendo minuciosamente la enorme estancia del inmueble.

Los ojos de esta persona fueron atraídos, a diferencia de la otra, por las incontables chispas de colores que subían y bajaban al rededor de un gran pino artificial.

_"Heero !!."_

Al escuchar su nombre, el muchacho buscó a la persona que era dueña de aquella hermosa voz que lo llamaba; encontrándola en el segundo piso, recargada sobre el barandal y dispuesta a bajar y recibir a este inesperado invitado.

Una vez estando frente a frente con el ex-soldado, le sonrió para poco después preguntarle la razón de su visita. Yuy no respondió de inmediato, tan solo observaba incrédulo el significado de aquel adorno de la temporada.

_"Es real, ¿no es cierto?."_

Alcanzo a decir el joven. La chica que con el se encontraba lo invitó a tomar un café y a conversar un rato para limar asperezas, y quizás... lograr conocer un poco más acerca de aquel joven.

Era Diciembre del año 197 después de la colonia, vísperas de navidad más exactamente.

Apenas llevaban cuarenta minutos conversando más que nada de los disturbios del año anterior; pareciera que ya nadie más se opondría a esta nueva y verdadera paz que abrazaba a la tierra y sus colonias. Más sin embargo Heero no se sentía satisfecho del todo; al parecer el mundo entero había logrado una vida tranquila, pero.... ¿y el?.

El seguía hundido en el pasado, en los recuerdos de la guerra con los cuales tendría que cargar por siempre.

Relena lo miro atentamente adivinando todo esto sin que el chico le mencionase algo siquiera. Sonrió con ironía mientras sus ojos se posaban sobre el árbol de gran tamaño que se encontraba justo en medio de la estancia.

Para corresponder a las inexistentes palabras del chico, ella le confeso que a pesar de tanta tranquilidad añoraba aquellos días en que la alianza tenia el poder. Las razones, entre otras tantas: tenia más tiempo para ella misma, su vida no era tan complicada y en realidad no tenia nada de que preocuparse, en cambio ahora apenas y podía descansar por un par de horas, un precio bastante bajo a cambio de su aportación para el bienestar y buenas relaciones entre la tierra y las colonia.

Si ahora estaba bajo descanso había sido porque Noin casi la obligó a tomarse la noche y el día siguiente, de lo contrario estaría haciendo planes y estrategias de relación espacial.

_"¿Pero sabes?. Lo hago con mucho gusto. Sin embargo.... lo que más extraño es a mi padre."_

Dijo finalmente. Sus ojos se tornaron tristes y Heero, quien no podía presenciar aquella tristeza, dirigió la mirada a la dirección opuesta.

_"Pero eso ya no importa."_

Relena alcanzo a decir esto mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba en dirección al gran árbol navideño; tomando entre sus manos un paquete de mediano tamaño, el cual entrego a su amigo.

Yuy la miro interrogante, no sabia ni entendía que rayos se proponía ella con ese gesto.

_"Es para ti, ábrelo."_

Con lentitud, las manos del chico eliminaron los moños y desprendieron el papel de una caja cuyo contenido era nada más y nada menos que un suéter tejido a mano.

_"Esto.... tu lo...?."_

Ante la incredulidad del muchacho, la jovencita le indicó con la cabeza que efectivamente ella misma lo había hecho para él. Para terminarlo tuvo que dormir un par de horas menos durante cuatro meses lo que redujo su sueño a tres horas diarias y es que no era muy buena para ese tipo de cosas; pero bien había valido la pena.

Heero se sintió apenado, el no era el tipo de hombre que tuviese atenciones para con los demás, pero no le agrado el darse cuenta de que ni siquiera pensó por un instante en darle algo a Relena y eso que ella era la única persona que lo conocía y que trataba de comprenderlo.

Catalogó como emoción a una extraña sensación. El haber recibido aquel agradable detalle, y otro regalo más: la sonrisa que la joven mostraba; estaba sonrojada pero disfrutaba de aquel momento.

_"En realidad no esperaba que vinieras, pero tenia esa esperanza."_

Le dijo. Dejando el sillón donde estaba para acercarse más al muchacho, posarse a lado de el y recargar la cabeza en el hombro izquierdo del joven.

Relena cerró los ojos sin esperar reacción o comentario alguno por parte del soldado.... pero si hubo algo:

Yuy la rodeó con el brazo para acercarla más a su cuerpo, tomando la barbilla de la chica con su mano y de esta forma obligarla suavemente a mirarlo; cruzando las miradas por apenas unos instantes....

_"¡ Hee.....ro !."_

La jovencita apenas y alcanzó a pronunciar el nombre su compañero poco antes de que este se apresurara a besarla.

Sorprendida y feliz, cubrió sus ojos con los párpados y se dejó llevar por aquel beso que tanto había esperado por casi dos años. Abrazó al muchacho con fuerza y decisión; tanto espero este momento, momento que creyó jamás llegaría pues no había señal alguna de que el sintiese algo por ella.

Ahora este contacto, tan solo visto en sus sueños y fantasías, se hacia presente dejando de ser irreal; experimentando las mieles de la boca del soldado mientras se percataba de las manos de este sobre su cintura, delineándola con gusto.

Y ya sin saber cuanto tiempo llevaban unidos con brazos y labios, la caricia se profundizo extendiéndose al cuello y hombros de la mujer al mismo tiempo en que las manos de Heero habían viajado con desesperación desde la espalda hasta los pechos femeninos.

Al sentir esto, Relena se separó apenas por centímetros de los labios del joven. Su mirada confundida, no se aparto del brillo en las pupilas del sujeto.

_"Heero !!."_

Le llamó con voz suave y suplicante. En un vago intento por postergar aquella situación, pero sin desearlo realmente.

Invitándola a sentarse sobre el alfombrado piso, junto a el, Yuy acarició el rostro de la chica; dándose cuenta de como su corazón latía normalmente pero experimentando al mismo tiempo una especie de ansiedad por continuar. Era algo muy raro que lo hacia estremecer y lo alentaba a seguir uniendo sus labios a los de la ex-reina, o más.... a probar por completo la silueta femenina de esta.

La temperatura en el lugar aumentó conforme los jóvenes se acercaban para abrazarse.

El calor que emanaba de la chimenea hacia las cosas más complicadas para sus confundidas mentes.

Yuy continuo a pesar de todo, intentando convencer a la chica de que fuera parte de sus deseos para aquellos instantes. Y ahí, tendidos sobre el piso, a unos cuantos pasos de distancia de la chimenea, Heero la logró persuadir con dulzura para que dieran inicio a su propia celebración navideña. Un intento por eliminar todo aquello que los separaba: trabajo, orgullo, la sociedad tan dependiente de ellos.

El soldado se despojaba de la vestimenta que cubría su pecho para después mostrarlo desnudo ante una Relena que parecía haberse paralizado completamente.

Permaneciendo recostada e inmóvil de bajo de Heero, lo admiraba sonrojada por lo que sus ojos observaban mientras su mente divagaba.

Aquel hermoso ser. La faceta de asesino se rompió en pedazos al mirarlo así, tal como era. Tan solo un ser humano más, un ser humano al que ella quería por sobre todo lo demás.

Los dedos varoniles se tornaban diestros y torpes al mismo tiempo al querer despojar de sus ropas a la mujer; a la cual le quitó primero el saco de vestir, prosiguiendo con la delgada blusa y terminando por romper el sostén.... no era muy bueno para esas cosas.

Un suave suspiro surgió de los labios del muchacho al contemplar los senos de la joven; era la primera vez que podía ver a una mujer desnuda. Hasta ahora ni siquiera en sueños se había imaginado ver algo tan hermoso, mucho menos pensó que esto tan hermoso fuera la mujer a quien tiempo atrás prometió matar.... ¡ Que estúpido fue !.

Apenas por instantes se miraron a los ojos, hasta que el ex-soldado se recostó totalmente sobre la chica dejando sus labios a la altura de los pechos de esta y así comenzar a besarlos. La excitación que ya albergaba su cuerpo se volvió repentinamente mayor como consecuencia de posar los labios sobre aquellas aureolas de un extraño color rosa y que adornaban el centro de los pechos de la joven.

Rozar sus labios contra los senos de Relena dejó de ser suficiente, pronto el joven pasó su lengua por la totalidad de aquel área, succionando y mordiendo intercaladamente tanto en el pecho izquierdo como en el derecho y cada vez que liberaba a uno de la prisión de sus labios, lo acaricia y apretaba con una de sus manos mientras la otra viajaba por la silueta femenina, sintiendo y enmarcando cada una de las curvas que caracterizaban al cuerpo de la mujer.

_"Aahh, Heero..."_

Gemidos callados salían de la boca de Relena quien sentía que su corazón escaparía desesperado de su pecho ante las caricias del soldado.

Las manos del joven, no pudiendo mantenerse quietas ni por un segundo, viajaron hasta la falda que llevaba aun puesta la chica. Haciendo un par de intentos fallidos, la despojo tanto de la falda como de las pantaletas de un solo pero prolongado tirón.

Y Heero, al verla desnuda sin intención de moverse; completamente entregada, acortó la distancia que mantenía al dirigirse de inmediato a la vagina ya tan mojada producto de sus constantes besos y caricias.

¿La besó?: si. También lamió y succionó aquel área sensible, degustando locamente un lugar prohibido para el más que para cualquier otro. Lo pensó así pues no creía haber hecho algo para ganarse el que ahora Relena lo amase tanto. No se sentía merecedor de aquel cariño que la joven profesaba.

Es que no comprendía: ¿Cómo una jovencita tan dulce y pura como ella, podía sentir algo por una persona tan insensible como lo era él?. Pero si ya tenia su amor, entonces debía devolverle el detalle y con creces. Esta noche solo pensaría en Relena Darlian, en sus belleza y bondad. El único objetivo que se fijó para esta noche era el de darle placer, hacerla feliz, tanto o más de lo que ella ya lo había hecho a él.

Y por supuesto, recompensarla por todo el sufrimiento que le hizo pasar desde que la conoció, y.... corresponder al regalo que tan esmeradamente le había dado.

Las manos del muchacho le ayudaron a despojarse, esta vez con agilidad, de la ropa que aun lo ocultaba ante aquella mujer.

Desnudo ya, tomó el miembro que comenzaba a levantarse desesperado por unirse con a la joven espectadora. Los ojos de Heero brillaron de pasión; lo que estaba apunto de suceder era algo que deseaba disfrutar pero más que nada, asegurarse de que la chica lo haría mucho más.

Mirando a su amante, Yuy eliminó los miedos de mostrarse tal cual era en realidad ante la chica; cariñoso, desquiciadamente enamorado.... suyo totalmente.

Con el pene listo y apuntando hacia la entrada femenina, el chico empujo una y otra vez con paciencia, deslizándose suavemente entre las piernas de la joven y gimiendo sin querer gracias a los estímulos que la vagina de Relena le brindaba.

De pronto, un obstáculo apareció en su camino; el himen prueba de la inexperiencia de la chiquilla. Esto le impedía el paso a las profundidades de un cuerpo al que amó mucho antes de desearlo.

Controlándose aun cuando increíblemente lo único que deseaba su cuerpo era acelerar el ritmo y disfrutar de aquello. Manteniéndose en constante movimiento de entrada y salida pero sin presionar la delgada membrana, todo con el objetivo de estimular aun más el cuerpo de su amada. Y luego, empujo levemente después de un rato, preocupado por la sensación que esto le fuera a provocar a Relena.

Fue un leve gemido el que lo alertó. La joven tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos intentando lograr que la mirase. Apenas unos instantes atrás sintió como algo dentro de ella se había roto, obligándola a emitir un sonido de sorpresa y curiosidad, pero.... el dolor no la tocó. Fue más la incertidumbre de no entender todo lo que su cuerpo experimentaba. Mucho menos entendía lo que su corazón sentía.

Al no recibir reproche, el ex-piloto del Wing Zero abrazó fuertemente a la mujer y luego besó su cuello; sintiendo el latir agitado de su corazón que se percibía a través de las venas y la sangre que estas contenían.

Ahora, entrando él en la silueta femenina una y otra vez, y otra vez, sin cansancio alguno; se sintió más animado al percibir que su propio corazón latía cada vez más fuerte. Alarmado, porque la abrazaba hasta casi lastimarla.

Relena tenia sus propias formas de mostrarle cariño a Heero; acariciando el sedoso cabello del piloto en repetidas ocasiones mientras lo abrazaba y se dejaba abrazar con debilidad y gemía de forma constante a causa del miembro del muchacho que se empeñaba en clavarse en su cuerpo cuantas veces le fuera posible.

La dolorosa sensación que oprimía el pecho de la joven la obligo a buscar los labios de su amante como si con eso se fuesen a curar todos sus miedos y realidades actuales de soledad. Llorando sin razón alguna terminó por entregarse completamente al chico que con fuerza la sostenía.

Mirándose ambos brevemente, la expresión que el ex-asesino portaba en el rostro no era muy grata.

_"Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti. No tengo nada más que darte, esto es.... aahh."_

Después de las inesperadas palabras, las lagrimas escaparon con mayor facilidad de los azules ojos de Relena.

¿Esto era acaso el regalo que Heero le tenia?. Un hermoso recuerdo de la noche que dejó de ser fría gracias al cuerpo del joven.

_"¿Por qué aun lloras?."_

Le cuestionó él pues por alguna extraña razón Relena parecía estar más triste aun.

_"Lo siento.... Cuándo esta noche termine no volverás con migo, ¿no es así?.... es solo por esta noche. ¡¡Después me dejaras!!."_

Yuy no pensó que sus palabras hubiesen sido mal interpretadas, pero dispuesto estaba a corregir el mal entendido.

Besó con increíble ternura los hombros de la rubia para poco después lanzarse a la boca de esta. Con tranquilidad, el contacto le hizo entender a la ministra su error en cuanto a las verdaderas intenciones de su amante. Sintió, que Heero deseaba repetir esta historia por siempre, o mejor aun.... continuarla con besos y caricias nuevas cada día por el resto de su existir.

Heero la recostó totalmente sobre la cama; después penetro con más fuerza y rapidez pretendiendo llegar lo más hondo posible.

Abrazado a ella, prendado totalmente a su cuerpo, acurruco el rostro entre el cuello y el hombro derecho de la mujer: No permitiría que ella se diese cuenta de aquel par de lagrimas que irremediablemente escaparon de sus ojos y que recorrieron apresuradas sus mejillas.

Dos gotas de agua que no afectaron en lo más mínimo la expresión de seriedad y, al parecer, despreocupación del soldado.

Esas eran lagrimas de felicidad, felicidad que se desbordó apenas después de que Relena no soportase más la presión del miembro del chico y se dejase vencer por un amplio orgasmo que la invadió, arrancándola de los lazos de la realidad por apenas algunos segundos. Y finalmente abrazar al muchacho, agradeciendo a todos los dioses que esto haya sucedido.

Heero por su parte no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y retirar el pene de aquella figura frágil, no hubo remedio ni vuelta a tras, y por su puesto.... no hubo arrepentimiento.

Yuy dejo salir desesperadamente el semen para, con el, inundar el interior de la joven, y así.... dejando el aroma, la esencia de su ser en el alma de otra persona, en el alma de Relena.

Un largo beso por parte de Heero aprisiono los delgados y cansados labios de su pareja, la cual gimió suave y relajadamente. Prueba inequívoca de cuanto había disfrutado aquellas horas.

Apenas unos minutos después de experimentar el orgasmo, el gran reloj de la estancia marcó la media noche; poco después el sonido artificial de las campanadas se dejó escuchar en la semi-desocupada mansión.

Esa noche tan solo Heero y Relena habían permanecido ahí, como si todo ya estuviese planeado, más sin embrago había sido improvisado en su totalidad.

Con forme cada "campanada" se dejaba escuchar, el chico besaba a su mujer mientras se movía suavemente dentro de ella, más que por placer, para liberar de si mismo a aquel cuerpo tan agotado ya.

Totalmente fuera, la aprisiono entre sus musculoso brazos mientras la admiraba completa; ahí junto a el, resistiendo a dormir.

No entendía, Yuy se sentía extrañamente satisfecho y afortunado. Esta bella mujer se le había no comprometido, sino entregado por completo. Además de haberle brindado aquellos corazón y sentimientos puros que poseía, escasos ya para esos tiempos.

Ahora, el también se encontraba cansado. Con la imperiosa necesidad de no apartarse de ella, Heero acurruco la cabeza sobre los senos de Relena logrando con ello escuchar el latir, ahora más tranquilo, de su corazón y despejar su ya tan atormentada mente.

Terminando completamente dormido, envuelto entre los brazos de aquella mujer.

Fueron los ojos de Relena los primeros en abrirse, o eso creía ella, pues cuando después de unos momentos asimilo donde estaba, como y porque, buscó ansiosa la figura masculina que se suponía junto a ella debía estar.... sin ser esto cierto.

Ahora recordaba, creí que era un sueño o algo así, pero le pareció despertar por apenas unos segundos y percatarse de que Heero la llevaba en brazos mientras recorría los pasillos de la mansión, dejándola finalmente en su habitación y recostándose junto a ella para descansar lo que faltaba de la noche.

Ahora un tanto cansada, abandonó la cama sin saber que debía hacer. Era navidad, estaba sola y sin un solo asunto político por atender. Lo peor era que al parecer su único acompañante había escapado de ella.

Medito esto mientras cubría su cuerpo con una delgada y transparente bata de dormir.

Acercándose a la ventana, observo los extensos jardines que rodeaban la mansión, intentando, quizás, encontrar al joven que la tuvo presa entre sus brazos la noche anterior.

Las lagrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin remedio al no encontrar a la persona que ocupaba su mente más en ese momento que en cualquier otro.

Deslizó las cortinas con violencia debido a la mezcla de tristeza y enfado que se apoderaba de ella.

Dejándose caer sobre un pequeño sofá, cubrió el rostro con sus brazos permitiendo que el dolor fluyera de forma libre.

Lo sabia, sabia que me dejarías apenas terminara la noche, pero.... ¿por qué tenia que caer en las hermosas promesas que me hiciste, por qué?.

Relena lloró amargamente durante un rato tratando de asimilar el hecho de que Yuy no estaba en ese momento a su lado.

Descubriendo su rostro después de calmarse un poco, notó lo que al parecer era una un sobre o una carta en cima de la mesita que se encontraba junto al sofá. No recordaba que eso estuviese ahí.

Curiosa por lo que significaba la tomó, aun sollozante, y comenzó a leer lo que en ella estaba escrito. De inmediato se percató de que la letra era nada más y nada menos la de Heero.

Más lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas y por sus labios, ahora sonrientes, al terminar de leer aquel mensaje:

_Problemas en las colonias._

_¿Por qué no hacemos de esto nuestra única razón por existir?._

_Deseoso de seguir amándote...._

_** Heero Yuy.**_

La mujer calmo su llanto gracias al pequeñísimo detalle que el joven le había dejado antes de su partida.

No importaba cuan grandes fueran sus deseos de estar juntos, su deber para con la tierra y las colonias los mantendría a distancia por largo tiempo. Pero sabia que la igual que ella, Heero buscaría desesperadamente la forma de que permanecieran juntos y así poder celebrar más que una fecha importante, celebrar el milagro que ,los unió a un en tiempos de guerra; aquel que los obligaba a satisfacer la necesidad de unir sus cuerpos....

El milagro del amor.

_Finalizado._

* * *

Este fic fue creado más que nada, por las festividades navideñas. Pero el mensaje es igual considerando o no esta fecha.

Totalizado el 13 de Diciembre de

**La dama del Hentai: Maeda Ai.**

**NO escribo:**

**1. Continuaciones de fanfictions.**

**2. Fanfictions a petición.**

**3. Crossover.**

**4. No presto mis Fanfictions a otros autores, lectores o cualquier otra persona.**


End file.
